How I met hunter
by butterchicken
Summary: A jolt of jealousy from Bianca towards Elora causes some pasts to be revealed. This is all headcannon. I own nothing with the exception of my copies of the original trilogy. Contains background Hunter x Bianca and very implied one sided Elora x Spyro (I do ship it) hope you enjoy. May do a part 2
1. Chapter 1

How I met Hunter

"Okay, gang!" Elora called out, checking her clipboard, "we only have a few weeks before the anniversary of Ripto's defeat! I want to make sure everything is set for the festival!"

Two years had passed since Spyro defeated Ripto, and since then, Elora, the ambassador of Avalar, had declared a festival in honour of the young dragon, and Elora was to make sure it ran smoothly.

"Um, excuse me?"

Elora turned in surprise.

Standing in front of her was a young, blonde bunny around her age.

"Oh, hello there." Elora began.

"Are you Elora?" The bunny asked.

Elora nodded. "Yep, that's me. Don't believe I've met you before. Welcome to Avalar."

The bunny clutched a stick nervously. "I'm Bianca. I was wondering if you know Hunter the cheetah?"

Elora smiled to herself and shook her head. "Yeah, I know him, why? Has he done something again?"

Bianca exhaled through her nose, her expression serious. "No. I just wanted to know: what are you to him?"

Elora was taken aback. "I'm his friend."

Bianca wasn't convinced. "Friend? Or ex?"

Elora was shocked. "Why are you so concerned about me and Hunter?"

Bianca lowered her head. "It's just... Hunter is very important to me... he's the first to see me for who I truly am... but when he speaks about you, I wonder if something happened between you in the past."

Elora lay her hand on Bianca's shoulder, then turned her head. "Bud? Take over!"

She handed her clipboard to a green Forman colossi then turned back to Bianca.

"I think we should go for a walk, then I'll explain everything."

The two walked out of Idol Springs, then continued their journey. After a bit, they were in Autumn Plains.

Elora sat at the edge of the pond and dipped her feet in. Bianca sat next to her, looking at her nervously.

"First, I just want you to know, while I do care about Hunter, it's more of a brother sister thing." Elora began.

Bianca raised an eyebrow. "How did you two even meet? Something must have happened to you two for you to care about each other, and yet not love each other that way."

Elora lay back and looked up at the sky. "I guess, if you want to fully understand, you'll probably need a little history of Avalar."

Bianca looked impatient. "Tell me everything."

Elora sat up. "When Avalar was first created, there was originally four homeworlds: Summer Forest, Autumn Plains, Winter Tundra and Spring Jungle."

"Spring Jungle?" Bianca asked. "What happened to Spring Jungle?"

Elora sadly smiled. "It all began when I was a little faun living in Fracture Hills..."

Flashback

"Elora?" Satyr Jev called out.

Four year old Elora came running out of the temple.

"Yes, Jev?" She asked.

"Ah, there ye are, Lassie." Jev began, smiling as he picked up Elora. "The others were wondering where ye were. Thought an earthshaper took ye."

Elora wrapped her arms around Jev as he carried her off to the others inside the alchemist's shop.

Elora was not like the other fauns, and everyone knew it. She was found as a baby, crying in an abandoned clearing when the six satyrs found her. Ever since then, she was raised by Jev, not fully sure of where she truly came from.

"Found the wee lassie." Jev called out, setting down Elora with the four other fauns: Lila, Spinner, Krista and Sheila.

"Good!" Head Satyr Cleevath smiled, "Now, brothers, we must discuss the next course of action. The hills are no place to raise five wee ones. Let's go, brothers. We will find out how to stop the siege."

The six satyrs turned to leave.

"I wanna come too!" Elora cried out, running over towards the satyrs.

Jev shook his head. "No, wee one. It's too dangerous. Ye lassies stay with the alchemist. He'll guard ye."

With that, the satyrs left the building. No sooner had they left, and the alchemist went to work on potions, the other fauns surrounded Elora.

"I wanna come too!" Shelia mocked.

"Of course the red one would want to follow the satyrs." Krista added.

"What are you anyway?" Lila added, "some kinda goat?"

"I'm a faun like you!" Elora yelled back.

"You'll NEVER be one of us!" Sheila replied, "you should have stayed on your hill!"

This was how it always was: the other fauns bullying Elora for being red and different.

Before Elora knew what was happening, she had charged into Sheila, sending her flying into the bottles of potions the alchemist had made. The crash sent the alchemist running.

"What's going on here?" He demanded. "What happened to my potions?"

"Elora pushed Sheila!" Lila screeched, pointing at Elora.

Elora hung her head as the alchemist turned to her.

"Elora! You know there's a zero no horseplay rule in my shop. You're lucky that these potions are only health, you could have seriously hurt Sheila!"

Elora's face glowed red as the alchemist took Sheila to the back to monitor her. The other three fauns glared at Elora before leaving after her.

Elora was forced to stand in the corner to reflect on what she did."

End flashback

"Okay, I understand that you had a bad childhood, but what does that have to do with Hunter?" Bianca asked.

Elora sat up and looked over at the bunny. "It actually created the trigger!" Elora replied. "When Jev returned..."

Flashback

"Elora, I am so disappointed in ye!" Jev scolded.

Elora hung her head as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"When I took ye in, I knew there was going to be a few complications, but I never thought ye would be so careless! Yer to stay in yer room until..."

"Excuse me?" Jev and Elora turned to face the door. A little mole wearing a lab coat hobbled in.

"I was told I could find a Jev here?"

Jev stood up. "Yes, that's me. What can I do for ye?"

The mole looked around. "They call me the professor. I was sent by my colleague, the alchemist, to collect a faun named Elora."

Elora gasped as tears filled her eyes.

"Elora?" Jev asked in surprise.

The professor nodded. "The alchemist learned something about her, and he said it would be best if I were to take her to the homeworlds of Avalar."

Jev shook his head. "I'm sorry, Professor. The alchemist must be thinking about another Elora. This one is confined to her room."

The professor laughed. "I know it sounds weird, but he foresaw her doing greatness."

"Jev! Don't let him take me!" Elora plead.

The professor turned to Elora. "Ah, you must be Elora."

Elora shrunk back. "I don't want to leave Jev, or Fracture Hills! Please don't let me leave!"

The professor took the young faun's hand. "I understand that you are nervous. But if you come with me, you can do so much for Avalar."

Elora was shocked. "So much... for Avalar?"

"Yes." A third voice replied. The three turned.

"Does no one knock?" Jev wondered as the alchemist wandered in.

The alchemist turned to Jev. "I foresaw Elora as the ambassador of Avalar. She'll be the bridge that will bring Avalar the one to end our terror, but that's only if she goes with him."

Elora was terrified. "But Jev!" She exclaimed. "I love you! I don't want to abandon you!"

Jev knelt down in front of Elora. "And I love you, wee one. But I also know you'll be happier with the professor." He pulled her into a hug.

"You can always come back to Fracture Hills for a visit." He added.

Elora nodded, defeated before hugging him close.

"My daughter." Jev whispered.

"Daddy..." Elora replied.

Once they broke apart, Elora stood and turned to the professor.

"When do I leave?" She asked.

The professor took her hand. "We go now." He whispered.

He lead Elora through the portal as Jev sank to his knees, heart slowly breaking.

When the professor and Elora left the portal, Elora was surprised to find herself in a giant castle.

"Welcome to Autumn Plains." The professor began. "One of our four homeworlds. Come, I'll show you around your new home."

As the professor gave her the tour, showing her the different portals she'd have to visit, Elora was taken aback at the wonder and beauty of the Autumn Plains, and of Avalar in general.

"Now, Elora." The professor began. "You may not realize this, but you were actually chosen to be ambassador from the moment you were born."

"Me?" Elora began in surprise. "Why me?"

"The alchemist had foreseen that a lone baby, abandoned hillside would soon pack a lot of power. Three days later you were found. Once the other fauns started to bully you, I was sent to collect you to keep you safe."

Elora was amazed. "I can't believe it! Me! Hand chosen ambassador?"

The professor nodded. "However. With great power comes great responsibility, and I must warn you of the dangers of Avalar. You are only four, so I ask that you stay away from Spring Jungle."

"Why is that?" Elora asked.

The professor turned. "I'm sure Jev told you of the siege."

Elora nodded. The professor continued to walk, Elora following. "Well, the siege is concentrated in Spring Jungle, and if you go there, you'll be consumed."

Elora paused and looked at the professor, puzzled.

"Everything evil has taken over." The professor explained.

"Ah, gotcha." Elora replied.

"We are trying to stop the siege, but nothing is working."

"Um, are you sure I shouldn't wait until I'm older before you train me?" Elora asked.

The professor shook his head. "I was trained to be a professor when I was your age. Now, come, let's get you ready."

A few months passed, and Elora was already beginning to show promise.

Finally, one day, a young, red headed fairy flew up.

"Professor!" She exclaimed.

The professor looked up. "Zoe! What seems to be the problem?"

"It's gone! Spring Jungle and it's portals burnt out!"

The professor jumped up. "And the inhabitants?" He asked.

"Dead!" Zoe replied. "We managed to save one, but he's unconscious! Come with me! We took him to Summer Forest!" She started to fly off.

The professor turned to Elora. "I'll be back. Brush up on your knowledge of the Winter Tundra!"

With that, he was gone. Elora flipped through the notes she was given, but her mind was stuck on the person who was unconscious. Would he wake up? What would happen now that he had no home? She continued to flip through her notes, but her brain was too full.

Eventually, the professor came back.

"How is he?" Elora asked.

The professor looked relaxed. "He woke up. While he is discombobulated, he'll be okay."

"Would I be allowed to see him?" Elora asked.

The professor nodded. "You can see him tomorrow. Now, tell me: what are the four portals in the Winter Tundra?"

The next day, Elora and the professor slowly made their way to the summer forest.

"He may be panicking, so don't be alarmed if he reacts violently." The professor explained.

The two continued their journey until they finally reached the summer forest castle.

Curled up in a ball in the corner was a young cheetah around Elora's age. He was crying a bit.

Elora nervously crawled over to him.

"Hello there." She began.

The cheetah jerked back. "Who are you? Where's mommy and daddy?"

Elora put a hand on his arm. "My name is Elora. What's your name?"

The young cheetah curled into a tighter ball. "Hunter. What's happening? Where's my mommy and daddy?"

Elora turned to the professor, pained.

"I'll tell him. You wait outside." He whispered.

Elora was barely outside when she heard the boy sobbing and screaming "no!" Over and over. After a bit, the professor came out and Elora went back in.

"Hunter?" She whispered.

Hunter turned, his fur soaked with tears. "What am I going to do?" He asked. "I have no parents! I'm alone!"

Elora took his paw in her hand. "You're not going to be alone." She replied.

"I'm not?" Hunter asked in surprise.

"I'll be your little sister." Elora replied. "And the professor will be there for us too."

Hunter's eyes welled with tears. "But what about when you leave me?" He asked.

Elora shook her head. "I won't leave you. I'll be there for you."

Hunter hugged Elora tight as he cried.

End flashback

"And since then, We've been brother and sister." Elora replied. "Besides... my heart belongs to... someone else."

Bianca looked more relaxed. "I see, I'm sorry for being so tense..."

"It's okay." Elora replied. "Say, what's your story?"

Bianca opened her mouth to speak, when a familiar "there you two are." caught the girl's' attention.

Hunter came bounding over to Bianca and Elora.

"There's my two favourite girls. Playing nice, right?" He joked.

"Yeah." Bianca replied.

"Ready for our date?" Hunter asked, kissing her.

Bianca nodded, then waved goodbye to Elora.

Elora waved back, then paused. Turning, she went through a new portal.

Once she reached the other end, she called out. "I'm home!"

Jev jumped up. "My daughter!" He replied, hugging Elora.

"Daddy..." she whispered, hugging him back.

"I missed you so much."


	2. Chapter 2

I guess you can consider this a part 2. Please enjoy and thanks for all the love and support you gave part 1

"Hey Elora!" Bianca called out, entering Autumn Plains.

"Ah, Bianca! You're just in time." Elora replied.

it had been a few months since the girls became friends, and every now and then, one would visit the other in either Avalar or the forgotten worlds, and just use that time to explore the different lands, joke about the latest stunt Hunter pulled, or sometimes, just bond.

Today, Elora decided to invite Bianca over for a sleepover. The girls were all ready in Elora's room (Hunter had temporarily been banished to Summer Forest for the night), and were catching up on how things had been.

"Now that the dragons are coming back to the forgotten worlds, our magic is restored!" Bianca exclaimed, excitedly.

Elora smiled. "I'm so glad harmony and balance have been restored."

"Speaking of dragons, how have you and Spyro been?" Bianca asked, slyly nudging her.

Elora blushed. "We decided to wait a bit before we start officially dating."

Elora and Spyro, after a few years, had finally decided to try the tunnel of love again, and this time, Spyro didn't hop off the ride as soon as it ended, he stuck around to kiss her. However, due to the age difference, they had decided to wait until it didn't raise so many eyebrows.

"By the way..." Elora added, "Spyro told me that you used to work for the Sorceress. How did that happen?"

Bianca stiffened. She had hoped that Elora wouldn't have heard, but considering Elora was friends with Bianca's boyfriend, and her own sorta boyfriend had been the one to kill the sorceress, it was only natural that she would know.

Bianca finally hung her head. "I guess I should tell you. It's not my best moment... it all began a long time ago when I was a child.

Flashback

"MOM!" Bruno called out, running over to Bianca's aunt, "Bianca's doing it again!"

Bianca's aunt sighed in slight annoyance and went outside.

Four year old Bianca was curled up on the grass and was wiggling her fingers above it, causing some grass to grow out of the desert sands of Lost Fleet abnormally quick.

"Bianca?" Her aunt began.

Bianca leapt a foot in the air. "Oh! Auntie!"

Bianca's aunt rubbed her forehead in exasperation. "Bianca, what did we tell you this morning?" She asked.

"About what?" Bianca replied, tugging her ear and kicking the dirt in shame.

"About the magic."

"Oh, right." Bianca replied. "The magic in the forgotten realms shouldn't be wasted."

"Exactly." Her aunt replied. "I know you want to use magic, but it's fading! We can't just use it whenever we want. One day, our magic will return. Until then, be patient."

Bianca lowered her head.

"Now go play." Her aunt added.

Bianca nodded and left.

"And stay clear of the acid and Crazy Ed!" Her aunt finished.

When Bianca was a baby, her parents were killed in a freak accident involving a magic explosion. Ever since then, she had to live with her aunt and her many cousins in Lost Fleet. While her family was nice, Bianca felt like she was on the outside looking in. She was the only one left who could use magic! The rest of them either weren't able or chose not to.

Bianca sadly went to a sandy loop around area with lots of ramps, and sat down in thought. This was so boring! She didn't want to play, she wanted to use her magic!

Sighing, she flicked her wrist and, using magic, made a sand figurine. Adding a little more, she made it dance around.

Bianca found herself giggling before she heard a snap.

In a panic, she quickly stopped what she was doing, and watched, heartbroken, as her sand figurine melted.

Crawling to a hill, she peered over it. On the other end was an elegant blue dinosaur woman. She had a crown and was wearing a lot of make up.

Raising her hands, Bianca watched in fascination as a group of rhinoceros beings rose. The dinosaur smiled to herself as the rhinos stormed off, then she turned to leave.

Bianca scurried away, but accidentally tripped on some broken boards.

"Who's there?" The woman called.

Bianca bit her lip.

The woman turned around and began to follow the sound.

Bianca pressed herself against a wall, feeling her heartbeat in her chest. She didn't know why, but something about this woman scared her. Eventually, she found herself face to face with the dinosaur.

"Hmm..." was all the dinosaur said. "Just a brat... look kid, this place isn't safe. Run along now."

Bianca got up to leave, but a splitting pain stopped her. Her knee was quite torn up from the fall.

The dinosaur looked down. "Oh for the love of... one minute."

She pressed her hands to Bianca's knee. A tingling warmth filled her and after a bit, her knee mended itself.

"Thanks." Bianca replied before running back to her family.

After a nice dinner and everyone was tucked in and ready for bed, Bianca lay awake at night. She kept thinking about that strange dinosaur lady... she used magic so easily... like she wasn't afraid of the shortage.

The next morning, she told her aunt about it.

"Dinosaur lady?" Her aunt asked, setting down some carrot cake pancakes for their breakfast, "oh! You must mean the local sorceress. She has more power in her pinky than any of us combined."

"Where can I find her?" Bianca asked, sipping her milk.

"Find her?" Her aunt asked, "Bianca, honey, the sorceress doesn't take kindly to visitors."

"Why do you want to see her?" A cousin asked.

Bianca lowered her head. "Yesterday, I was injured and she healed me. I want to properly thank her."

Her aunt went over and gently stroked the top of her head. "I'm sure she knows your gratitude." With that, she headed back to get more food.

Bianca couldn't help but feel disappointed.

End flashback

"How did you find her?" Elora asked, popping a snack into her mouth.

Bianca helped herself to another treat, then chewed in thought. "The details are slightly blurry to me, but I remember Crazy Ed telling me a general location. The journey itself was a little more... memorable."

Flashback

"No turning back..." Bianca thought, staring at the portal that lead from Lost Fleet to Evening Lake.

Holding her breath, she stepped through the portal.

After a quick journey, she found herself in a faint lake. Struggling to reach the top, she swam up until her head broke the surface, then a giant whale swallowed her.

End flashback

"That didn't happen!" Elora exclaimed.

"Okay, you got me." Bianca joked. "What actually happened was..."

Flashback

Bianca scrambled out of the lake.

In no time, her family would know she was missing and send an army looking for her.

As shook her fur dry, she found a pavilion. Inside it was a small rocket. This was probably what she needed to get to midnight mountain!

Climbing on board, she pushed the button that said "midnight mountain," and in no time, she was off.

When the rocket finally landed, Bianca found herself on a dark, snowy mountain. As she walked around, Bianca eventually found herself in a room with a giant set of double doors.

"This must be it..." Bianca thought.

Reaching up, she knocked three times.

A giant rhino opened the door.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I'm here to see the sorceress." Bianca bravely replied.

"I'm sorry." He replied, "her highness is not entertaining today."

"Guard?" A familiar voice called. "Who is it?"

"Some brat." The rhino replied. "Said she wants to see you."

"I'll take it from here." The voice replied, sounding exasperated.

The rhino left and in its place was the sorceress. "What do you want... oh... you're that brat from earlier."

Bianca gathered her courage and put on a smile. "Are you the sorceress?" She asked.

"Yes. What of it?" She asked.

"My name is Bianca. I'm here to ask you to make me your apprentice."

"Apprentice?" The sorceress began. "I usually don't do apprenticeships. You'd have to have significant power already. And you are far too young. How old are you?"

"Four." Bianca replied, standing on her toes to try to make herself look taller.

"Sorry, sweetie." The sorceress replied. "My journeys are way too dangerous for a little girl like you. Come back when you are older."

The sorceress went to close the door, but stopped as a beam of magic went shooting past her. The sorceress whipped her head around, looking back at the little girl.

"That was a stun beam!" She exclaimed. "Four year olds aren't supposed to know that yet!"

She turned around and crouched down so she was at eye level with the young rabbit.

"What else can you do?" She asked.

Bianca raises her hand and another little figurine appeared, this one made of ice and dirt. Instead of making this one dance, it pulled out an icicle sword.

"I see." The sorceress began. "You do have power... and I am intrigued to what kind of sorceress you'll be. Okay. I'll take you in. Come on in." She took the girl by the hand and lead her inside.

End flashback

"And that's how you became her apprentice?" Elora asked.

Bianca nodded. "For the next bunch of years, I worked under her as her apprentice. I was the one she trusted most, and it wasn't long before I had a full cornucopia of powers at my disposal. Eventually..."

Flashback

"Bianca!" The sorceress screeched.

Bianca activated her rainbow teleportation and beamed her way into the throne room.

"Yes, your highness?" Bianca asked.

The sorceress stood, staring out the window.

"It's finally happened." She said.

"What has?" Bianca asked.

"You stupid girl!" The sorceress snapped. "The magic is almost gone! If we don't do something soon, we'll never be able to bring it back!"

"Is there any way we can fix this?" Bianca asked.

The sorceress turned. "Yes. We need to bring the dragons back to the forgotten worlds. They are the source of all our magic."

"Bring back the dragons... um, where are the dragons?" Bianca asked.

"You stupid girl! They're on the other side of the world. Now, as luck will have it, it's the year of the dragon, and the dragons have 150 new eggs. If you can transfer them all safely here, we'll have our magic back. I'll send some of the rhynocs with you."

With that, she cast a spell and a hole appeared.

"Go." She finished. "And do not fail me."

Bianca nodded and jumped down the hole.

End flashback

"And that's how it started." Bianca finished.

"Wow..." Elora replied.

"I know... it was stupid... but I thought I was doing the right thing!"

"I understand." Elora said. "It's funny... if you hadn't done that... we wouldn't have met."

Bianca laughed. "Yeah. Kinda interesting. Anyway, we should get some sleep."

Elora nodded and snuggled into her bed.

"Night Bianca." Was all she said.

"Night Elora." Bianca replied. "And good luck with Spyro."


End file.
